fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun
The Andra FD-99 is a submachine gun featured in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Monolith Timeline PDA Listing The Andra FD-99 is a lightweight, selective fire submachine gun (SMG) that fires from a closed bolt. The short barrel and folding stock make it ideal for close-quarters combat. It is a reliable, easily controlled weapon that fires a low recoil pistol cartridge. Comes equipped with a reflex sight and a high capacity magazine. Use the Arsenal Selection Interface to toggle between 3-round burst and fully automatic fire. Description One of Michael Becket's starting weapons (the other being the Seegert ACM46 Pistol), the FD-99 is the low weapon in terms of power per shot in the entire game, doing roughly half as much damage as the Seegert or Patten PK470 Assault Rifle. This is made up for with a high rate of fire, a large reliable magazine size, ammo capacity, good mobility when held, and high accuracy and low recoil. Its lack of hitting power can be problematic later in the game, as more heavily armored opponents appear more and more frequently. The FD-99 has an unique function; where the fire mode has been changed to an burst mode in high accuracy. The full auto fire function on the other hand, its accuracy drops off significantly. Its alternate 3-round burst mode improves accuracy in return for less control over fire. It comes with a low-magnification reflex sight which helps somewhat to track targets at longer ranges, though using it doesn't affect accuracy. The FD-99 is the standard issue weapon for ATC Black Ops Soldiers and is encountered in their hands throughout the game, but becomes less common later on as Replica Soldiers appear more frequently, who are instead equipped with the more potent PK470. However, the FD-99 still has some advantage over PK470 if used properly, and the player should not underestimate it while used by the enemy. It can be fired one-handed, as demonstrated by puppets of Remnants doing so; ATC soldiers are also seen doing so as they retreat if they can see Becket advancing on them. Keira Stokes, Redd Jankowski, Manuel Morales and Harold Keegan all use this weapon. Trivia *The FD-99 magazine system is based on the FN P90 submachine-gun, while the actual frame and body resembles the FN2000 assault rifle, which is also based upon the FN P90. *The FD-99 is one of the few ''F.E.A.R. 2'' weapons that make a re-appearance in F.E.A.R. Online. *While the FD-99 is claimed to have a "folding stock," in practice it appears to have a fixed stock. Whether this incorporates a collapsible extension of some kind is not clear; regardless, this would still not be described as "folding," and even if there is such function, no one has used it. *In multiplayer, the FD-99 can fire in semi-auto, 3-round-burst and full-auto; in single player, the semi-auto is not available. *The FD-99 has no built-in iron sight, it depends on an optic to aim. *In spite of using the same ammo icon, the FD-99 does not use the same ammo as the PK470. *While Replica Soldiers are mostly armed with PK470, in Reborn some of them are issued with FD-99. *The Andra FD-99 in-game possesses a design flaw regarding its magazine and firing mechanism. In reality, the inspirational source that assisted in constructing the weapon's ammunition storage (the FN P90) is uniquely fed with an internal 90 degree rotating device that positions the once horizontally stacked cartridge into the weapons barrel located at the end of the magazine, towards the muzzle. The Andra's magazine, however, has the rotating device positioned to the far rear of the gun, ultimately at odds with how the weapon would mechanically work, and opposing the visual function of having a bullet casing eject from the front of the FD-99. Additionally, the flip-up cover would mean the sights would have to be zeroed after each reload. *Using the Andra's holo-sight does not increase its accuracy, but it does provide a clearer sight picture and its better to aim down the sight while engaging enemies at range. *The SMG, SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun, and the Vollmer Ultra92 Automatic Shotgun all are mounted with a "LIGHTBRINGER" flashlight. *The Andra FD-99 appears in the Armacham website as a featured item. Its likely the FD-99 is co-manufactured or co-designed by Armacham. *Although retreating Replicas and Remnant puppets can use the Andra one-handed, the player cannot do so; two hands are always used when firing the weapon. *Andra, the company which manufactures the FD-99, is also the name of the company that manufactured the Andra 35 Predator, one of the four available Mobile Combat Armors, in Monolith's earlier FPS Shogo: Mobile Armor Division. Gallery Image:SMG.jpg|In-game shot of the FD-99. Sumbachinegunprint.jpg|Concept art of the submachinegun. Andra_FD-99 Submachine Gun lying on the ground..jpg|An unused Andra FD-99. 600px-FEAR2FD99a.jpg|Becket wielding the Andra FD-99 against Replica Assassins. Fear2renderofsmg.jpg|Render of the SMG. fd99.jpg|A reload that hides the magazine feed. File:FEAR2_2014-04-24_00-46-12-81.png|Looking through the reflex sight of FD-99. FD-99.jpg|FD-99 in the Armacham Field Guide. es:Metralleta FD-99 Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons